Savior
Savior is an online action role-playing hack and slash video game abandon by Blizzard North and released by SEGA The game is set in the fictional stronghold located in the chaos realm, Savior has the player take control of a chosen hero who is send to the unknown realm battling the evil to unearth the real mysterious behind all. The game is design to hold 30 person at most. If the player die 4 times in the game, they lose the access to the game. The slot will open for next gamer. Story The game start off as a mobile app download automatically into the player`s phone. The game moderators send a test message to the player " Do you wanna save the world?" If the player click yes, the player will be summon to the unknown realm. The player is then ask to choose their fraction. The fraction break into 10 fraction and left to protect the world. The game end when the final demon king is defeated. Gameplay The game focuses on cooperation and teamwork. The player can choose their job and have certain basic skill. The player has to work with other player to beat each stage. The player monitor from 3D view from top or direct view. The player can either type or voice communicate with each other. The player figure will be based on their real life physical. However, they can enhance their appearance like skin tone, tattoo, height, ages, voice, hair color, hair style and so on. The player can change the character outfit based on their job chosen. Each player can only make 1 character. Deletion of the character mean lose of access to the game. FRACTION In the world of Savior, it divide up to 10 fraction. There are the minor organization survive the apocalypse and left to defend the humanity. Each job has their own special skill Knight of Round Table A Knight order exist in camelot. Only few member survive the dark era. They follow strictly by the knight code. Player who choose this fraction can choose their job type as Rider, Swordman or guardian Rider - A job specialize in mounting skill. It can ride wyvern to pegasus. (Mount) Swordman - A job specialize in swordmanship. The weapon various from fencing to broadsword (Taunt) Guardian - A job specialize in defense. It equip with shield and has the ability to block off most attack (Block) Magic Council A council made out of archmage only. The ministry of magic society. They govern all magician in the world. People who choose this fraction can choose their job as Elementalist, Sage or Druid. Elementalist - A magician specialize in element skill such as fire, wind, water and earth (Element advantages) Sage - A mage specialize in non element skill such as teleport, dimension, telepathy (Dimension) Druid - A mage warriro specialize in transforming their body part into animal to fight (Morph) Grave keeper A order exist in eygpt and only mission is to protect the pharoah final resting place. They were once the loyal follower of Ra. People who choose this fraction can choose their job as Trap master, necromancer, Assansin. Trap master - A job that utilize trap against monster. (Set trap) Necromancer - A job master in necromancy and command undead to fight on behalf (Necromancing) Assansin - A job that specialize in assaulting and silencing monster (Invisible) The Church of Cross A holy association made out of pure believer of god. They believe god will return and cleanse this earth. They act as the judgement of god. Exorcist - A holy job specialize in dealing with demon. They practice light offensive magic (Lighthouse) Cleric - A job specialize in healing, cure and enhance magic (Heal) Musician - A Job that specialize in music magic , area recovering is its expertise (Sing) WISE A group of specialize of scientist group together to invent machine to fight off dark army. They use their knowledge to fight for their future. Mechanic - A job that expert in building defense tower to aid their ally in battle (Tower Building) Puppeteer - A puppet user which customize their puppet into combat mode (Puppeting) Biologist - A job breath life into plant. It specialize in creating all type of plant and use as weapon (Plant Creation) Qin Dynasty General A remnant of the fallen first dynasty of china. They train day and night and still follow the old culture of ancient china Fighter - A warrior expert in martial art. It maximize its body art to fend off enemy without weapon (Qi master) Berserker - A great general of heaven. A rage warrior who fight off the enemy regardless what dirt situation they in (Berserk) NInja - a job specialize in scouting and area explore. Retreating is its specialty (Scout) Resistance A last humanity defense organization consist from train soldier with advance technology Whip master - A job that specialize in whip or chain type of weapon (Bind) AT warrior - Advance technology weapon user. It use technology to enhance their fighting power (Mode change) Gunner - A job that specialize in gun and sniping. Ambush and long range assasination is its specialty. (Snipe) Grand Coven A sisterhood of witches. A gathering of women who use to pray during walpuris night and practice suspicious magic Witch - A job specialize in potion and herb. It can brew out the finest medicine and pill. (Alchemist) illusionist - A job specialize in confusing enemy. They practice illusion magic to aid their ally in battle by weakening the enemy mind (Create illusion) Dark mage - A mage who practice dark element magic and curse or forbidden magic (Curse) Amazon Prince. Princess A surviving group of female warrior defending the nature. They are wild and carefree tribe but truly trustworthy ally. Lancer - A warrior who specialize using medium melee weapon. ( Swing) Archer - A warrior who specialize in using arrow and bow. It special in aiming from difficult angle. (Angle shoot) Beast master - A warrior who train with the animal. It command the animal to fight with him. ( Beast tame) House of Keikain Household of chinese omnyourdo. A strict and upscale omyouji Academy which survive the apocalyse- Summoner - A job that summon mythical beast to fight on behalf (Summon) Shaman - A medium to communicate with divine being and borrow their ability temporarily (All rounder) Geomancer - A omnyouji who major practice in weather magic and feng shui (Weather control) Gameplay System There are several gameplay setting in Savior. It keep the player interest and game exciting. Game Setting The game take place at a abandon dark land. It is full of cementry, dark forest, dark cave and abandon building. There is only one safe zone which is the Pandemonium which act as town for adventure to gather and rest. The dungeon category through Level by number. The range from 1 to 9. The difficulty increase by number. Monster appear at this area :- Level 1 - The dark cementry The dark cementry is a graveyard of fallen soldier. The demonic aura has cause the resting soul to rise and went berserk. Zombie - An undead minion. They are very slow but always swamp in a large nummber Ghost - A ghostly apparition. They float in the air and attack by charging at their target. Only damage by magical attack. Crow - A evil bird feed on corpse. They lurk on tree and waiting for ambush. Necromancer - A undead mage which bring the undead back. Level 2 - The plain of fool The plain of fool is a large hunting ground where demon come out to hunt. It has no place to hide Hellhound - A demonic dog that lure and chase anyone within its range. They are very fast Demon Tree - A demonic tree that mutant by evil. It attack anyone who come within its range. Nightmare - A black fiery wild horse run the plain which waiting to be tamed Hell spike - A monster hedgehog which shoot needle to its target. Luckily it is not poison Level 3 - The tomb of unknown A tomb of an unknown great being. It look like dark ceremony is taking place in honor of him. Butcher - A mutant large man with intact arm with a hook and left arm is holding a giant butcher knife. Chopping innocent to piece Spectre - A type of vengeful spirit paraylse on curse treasure. It only haunt whoever steal its treasure Dark Drake - A one wing black drake reside in the tomb and protecting the treasure Helll Wasp - A flying group of Wasp that has venom in their tail. Beware Level 4 - The seaside The seaside is a beach where sea water be taint black and danger lure within the water Hell Frog - A frog like monster which appear out of water that attack people Siren - A beauty lady who can be found singing by the cliff. luring adventure to jump into the sea Black cloud - A cloud who shoot out chain to kill its prey Level 5 - Ruin city A abandon city where there is no law anymore. People has abandon this town and seek refuge at the town nearby. Smoker - A mask mutant mask man which release gas wherever it goes, pollunt the air into black smoke Robot Spider - A large scale robot spider crawling on the building and killing off any survivor Puppet and Imp - A small demon who control a broken puppet and attack but hide its truth presence Ancient Golem - A berserk golem where magic has no effect. It lost control after human left it. Level 6 - War zone War zone is a plain terrain why no life can be found but only an marching of army from time to time. Staryx - A half goat demon that carry all type of weapon Witch - A old woman flying on broom who able to cast powerful spell Assansin - A bandage face cover man who hide in shadow and strike when you most unexpected War chariot - A chariot drive by a fat demon lord where it launch fire ball at far Themed Dungeon Each month, there will be a tower dungeon appear. Player has to rush to the area in order to enter the dungeon The Dungeon include as below Eygpt - A giant pyramid will appear when the land sink to the ground - Former home of gravekeeper England - A giant castle with lot of flag will appear any place around the land - Former home of round table Norse - A giant Viking ship appear from the sea - Former home of Amazon London - A clocktower appear out of no where - Fomer home of Resistance Japan - A castle from edo era appear when the tide low - Former home of keikan house Celtic - A giant tree appear out of no where which building is build on the tree - Former home of grand coven Roman - A colosuem appear out of no where - Former home of Holy church Babylonian - An floating city appear of out the sky - Former home of magic council Neo - A high tech city appear vertical from the sky through a portal half way - Former home of WISE China - Wall of china appear and surround the land - Former home of Qin dynasty Category:Video Games Category:Games